Ready
by StaroftheNights
Summary: Robin and Starfire are together and Starfire is worried about their taking next step. She thinks back on their wedding day. Is she ready? RobStar


A/N: Okay this popped in my head one day and has been sitting on my computer forever. I finally finished editing it so here it is! I hope you enjoy it!

Ready

1Starfire was leaning against the doorway as she watched Robin pick up another piece of what he was building. He hadn't clued Starfire into what he had been building but she suspected something. Robin had been trying to build it for three days now but most time he got interrupted. Today of course had been quiet day she continued watching him. Robin was hammering something and all the sudden he was hit himself with hammer.

"Argh!" yelled Robin.

"Maybe you should wait until Cyborg comes," said Starfire giggling.

"I have done more complicated things then this. I can't believe it's giving me such hard time," said Robin.

"I can help," said Starfire.

"Nah, I've got it," said Robin. "Now where did that other part go."

"Over there," said Starfire pointing to the part leaning against the wall.

"You know it's because I keep getting distracted is why-," said Robin as he got up.

Starfire giggled. Robin dropped the hammer and walked over towards Starfire.

"Oh sure you laughing at me but let's see if you get away now," said Robin.

He grabbed her and started trickling her and she laughing hard. Starfire tried to escape but he was too strong. Starfire ran out of the room and he continued tickling her into another room. The couple then collapsed on the bed and Starfire was top of Robin. Starfire was laughing so hard then she stopped and looked at Robin.

"Richard are we ready for this?" asked Starfire looking at him.

"We're ready for this. I know we are," said Robin and he took her hand.

On both of their hands were rings then Starfire rolled off of him to be next to him. She still hadn't let go of Robin's hand. He turned towards her and then patted her stomach.

"I know you'll make a great mommy," said Robin.

She smiled at him. Then she looked at picture of them on their wedding day but it had been hectic day.

Flash back

"All right are you almost ready?" asked Bumble Bee as she came in.

"Yes I am very excited," said Starfire.

"Here you want these," said Raven handing Starfire flowers.

They were having a small private wedding in church with only both Titans teams. Bumble Bee and Cyborg walked down the aisle together. Then it was Beast boy and Raven walked next down the aisle. Galfore had made it for wedding and walked Starfire down. Starfire then joined Robin at the altar and the preacher began. Then the peace and quiet was suddenly interputted when they heard a fire truck rushed by and Robin looked at Starfire.

"I'm sure it's nothing they can handle," said Robin.

The priest started again then another fire truck and then more passed the church. Everybody suddenly looked at one another.

"I'm sorry but we have to stop right now," said Robin looking mad.

"I can't believe on your wedding day," said Bumble Bee.

"We have to no matter how much we do not wish," said Starfire.

After getting out of their formal wear the Titans East and Titans both raced towards where all fire trucks were going. There was apartment complex that was on fire and there were still a lot people in it. The Titans ran into save the people and Starfire flew up to the top. She went in the building and she heard crying coming from down the hall. Starfire followed the noise and avoided the flames. A small baby who looked about couple months old was in crib and Starfire scooped the small baby in her arms. This floor seemed to be empty. Just then part of the building suddenly fell down in front of Starfire. The building was starting to collapse and smoke was surrounding her and the baby. The baby cried in her arms and Starfire couldn't figure out how to get out without endangering the baby.

Speedy came racing out with woman and met up with the other Titans. Robin looked to see everybody there except for Starfire. Maybe she was here already and he couldn't find her.

"The building start to give way!" shouted one of firefighters.

"Where's Starfire?" asked Robin as he asked the Titans.

"Not here," said Cyborg.

"She's still in building," said Raven suddenly.

"I'm going back in," said Robin.

"What! That building is about to fall," said one of firefighters.

Robin didn't listen as he ran into the building and into the smoke. He fired grappling hook and guessing where Starfire had decided to go in.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin.

"Robin!" yelled Starfire back.

Robin suddenly found Starfire and the small baby that she had in her arms. They were on the other side of him. He moved closer to them the smoke almost blocked the view the worst of fire on his side. He leaped over the hole in the hall and Starfire came closer towards him.

"Hold on to me now!" yelled Robin he found an opening.

Starfire held the baby and wrapped her other arm around Robin. Robin then shot his grappling hook towards a nearby building. They swung out of the building and to the ground. Robin held Starfire as she held the baby close to her. Then a woman ran from the crowd and she was crying.

"My baby! Thank you!" said Mother as she got her baby.

Starfire smiled and Robin helped her up.

"So want to try to get married again?" asked Robin.

"Of course," said Starfire and then they kissed.

The wedding that time went on without any distractions and Starfire came back to present time.

"I think I am ready for this baby," said Starfire.

"Don't worry you got me to help you," said Robin.

Starfire giggled.

"Hey you two!" said Cyborg.

"Hello Cyborg," said Starfire.

"Does Robin still need help on his special project?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes," said Starfire giggling more.

"Hey!" protested Robin.

"I'll go and get started," said Cyborg leaving them.

"I love you Kori Grayson," said Robin.

"I love you, Richard Grayson," said Starfire.

They kissed one more time before Robin went to work on his special project and Kori put her hand on her stomach. I am ready.


End file.
